1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fire extinguishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fire extinguishing tool wherein the same is utilized to impact fire and associated flames preventing oxygen access thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire extinguishing apparatus of various types is utilized in the prior art to minimize damage associated with flame structure. A conventional manner of addressing such flames are associated with various liquid and mechanical structure to minimize access of oxygen to the flame and its propagation.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fire extinguishing too as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.